


Sugarbear

by ThatOneGreyGhost



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All of the Tropes!, Angst, Bucky being soft af, Christmas, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Nicknames, Smut, Steve being a stupid bitch, Tony bieing a stupid bitch, also peter because I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGreyGhost/pseuds/ThatOneGreyGhost
Summary: Bucky is ecstatic about being able to love on Steve whenever he wants, but is a little irritated by the fact that Steve doesn't reciprocate. It isn't until Tony and Peter points something out that Bucky begins to see Steve has been loving on him, just not in the way he thinks.
Relationships: Stucky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Sugarbear

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know the song "Bubblegum Bitch"? so, I found a pin where Peter gets kicked out of the soul world for singing it twelve time in a row, and I also have this headcanon that Steve calls Bucky by the most sickeningly sweet nicknames imaginable. So then I went, "What if...?" And blended the two cuz y'all ain't giving me prompts.(Not so subtle hint that I need prompts).

Bucky grabs Steve from behind and whines loudly into his shoulder. Steve gives him half a look, but doesn't turn around, focused on whatever's in the pan in front of him.

"Need something?" Steve smiles a little half smile, like when he's planning on causing trouble. "Sugarcake".

"Pay attention to meeeeeeee." Bucky moans as he throws his head back dramatically. Steve just chuckles at him, reaching behind his back to take Bucky's hand and getting all tangled in the apron he's wearing.

"I'd love to, Honeybee, but I'm busy".

"You're so rude." Bucky pouts, but he can't resist a smile when Steve snorts sarcastically. He mounts himself on the island in their kitchen, sending a wooden bowl full of apples to the floor. "Oops".

"Babe, don't sit on the counter." Steve sighs dramatically as he picks up the bowl. "It's bad for the fruit".

Bucky barks a laugh, looking around their little apartment. They didn't usually stay here- more often than not they were at the Tower, using one of the many bedrooms- but when they did, the small space reminded Bucky of their cramped apartment in Brooklyn, way back when he was whole and Steve was tiny. As much as he had hated living like that, he did miss having a home where no one but he and Steve could enter.

Well, he, Steve, and occasionally Becca. He remembered the nights his sister would show up at their door, banged up and soaking wet, panting from trying to escape dates gone bad. He remembered how she would swear up and down that this was the last time she'd do it, and Bucky would roll his eyes and pretend to believe her. Becca was like a blend of both him and Steve; she had all of Steve's anger, but also all of Bucky's common sense. She at least knew when to run from a fight.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, darling?" Steve sets down a plate of food in front of Bucky, and he blinks in shock. He was so caught up in his own head that he didn't even register that he sat down. He picks at his food, bothered. He doesn't normally spiral that far down into his memories.

"Babydoll, don't pick at your food." Steve says, and it comes out a little harsher than Bucky thinks he meant, because Bucky can see how he immediately flinches. "I'm sorry, that sounded harsh".

"S'ok." Bucky intones, still picking at his food. He hadn't thought about Becca in so long, and now he wants to know what happened to her; where she went, if she got married, if she's even still alive.

"Sugarface, you gotta eat." Steve taps Bucky's elbow lightly before brushing his hair out of his face. Bucky smiles, appreciating the gesture of warning. Physical contact still scares him a little, especially if he feels he doesn't have control. "C'mon, what's wrong?"

"Remember those nights when Becca would stay over?" Bucky says quietly. He sees Steve stiffen slightly; he wasn't expecting that.

"Yes..." Steve draws the word out, and Bucky knows enough about his language patterns to know that he's preparing himself for the possibility of a breakdown.

"Don't worry, it's not bad." Bucky reaches out, taking Steve's hand with a shy smile. Steve nods, but doesn't relax. "I just got to thinking, and I remembered how Becca would have to stay over sometimes because her dates flipped out on her for being... Well, you know how Becca was".

"All of my grit, all of your tact." Steve smiles as Bucky rubs his knuckles with his thumb. "Your ma used to say she was made with hellfire and angel's tears".

"Yeah, that's about right." Bucky chuckles, scooting closer to Steve. "I wonder what happened to her".

Steve tries to stifle what sounds like a sob, and when Bucky looks over, his eyes are red, tears brimming but not falling. Bucky leans forward, concerned. Steve hardly ever holds back tears anymore, and for him to go from ok to sobbing so quickly...

"Hey. What's wrong?" Bucky tried to figure it out. Steve was crying, they had been talking about Becca, he had started crying when-

Bucky sucked in a breath, a pained "oh." escaping him. Bucky looked up at Steve, tears beginning to brim in his own eyes. 

"She's gone, isn't she?" Bucky says rather than asks, because he already knows the answer. Steve nods, tears rolling down his cheeks. "How long?"

"Just- Just after I found out." Steve glances at Bucky's metal arm. "It would have been maybe three months before you came back. I would have told you, but you were already dealing with so much and I didn't want you to run away again. I told myself, 'when he's better', and then I just... forgot".

Bucky feels tears staining his own cheeks. He goes to wipe them away, then frowns and stands sharply.

"No." He says forcefully, and he has a moment of panic when Steve flinches ever so slightly. "We are not wallowing. *I* am not wallowing in this. She's gone, I can't help that, but I am not going to shut down".

Bucky recognizes it for what it is; he's in denial. If he occupies his mind, he won't have to deal with his feelings. But Steve hasn't caught on yet, and he really doesn't feel like standing around and crying; he's had too much of that recently.

"I don't feel like crying right now, so I'm not going to." Bucky declares, and he pulls Steve up, poking at his phone as he does so. "Dance with me".

"Buck..." Steve sounds like he doesn't really want to, like he'd rather talk about what happened. Bucky pulls him close, hitting play on a cute pop song Nat showed him.

"Dance with me, Stevie!" Bucky giggles as he pulls Steve into the middle of the room and starts jitterbugging. Steve decides to drop the issue, thankfully, but even Bucky can't deny that he's crying by the end of the song. He slumps down onto the floor, his vision blurring as he forces back tears.

"Babe?" Steve says as he kneels. Bucky flings himself at Steve, throwing his arms around his neck and sobbing quietly. Steve holds him carefully, like when he has a breakdown, but Bucky's crying so hard that he can't say how much he needs to be held. He knows that this isn't enough, that he needs to be held tighter, but the words won't come out, so he just squeezes Steve, hoping he'll get the message.

Steve does not get the message. In fact, he relaxes his grip even more, and it makes Bucky feel like Steve's slipping from his grip, and he grips tighter in an effort to hold on.

"Babycakes, that's a little too tight." Steve groans, and while Bucky registers that he's hurting Steve, he physically cannot make himself let go. "Buck, let go!"

The harsh tone sends him spiraling. Bucky can't remember where he is, and when a voice repeats the order to let go, it's in Russian, but that can't be right because Steve was just here, and Steve doesn't speak Russian. Russian is the language of his handlers, the language of pain, and he was just with Steve, and Steve is safety, and comfort, and what is he doing here? Where is he? Where is home?

"Let go!" The command comes again, and hands start to pull at him, and Bucky squeezes tighter. "LET GO!"

"No!" Bucky shouts, but it comes out in the wrong language. "You won't take him from me! Not again!'

Bucky hears something crack, quickly followed by the sound of Steve crying out in pain. Fear takes over him, and he pushes himself away, staring in horror at his boyfriend clutching his side, grimacing as blood runs down his side. Bucky feels his eyes go even wider, and as Steve locks eyes with him, he becomes aware of how he's standing, how he's holding something, something heavy, something metal. Smoke faintly brushes his nose.

A quick tally reveals something horrifying; heavy thing+metal= gun. Gun+smoke= fired gun. Fired gun+ injured Steve+ standing= He shot Steve.

"No!" Bucky cries as he drops to his knees and grips the side of his head. He shot Steve, he *shot* Steve. He can't believe he would even- "No! No, no, no!"

"Buck!" Steve grips his shoulders, and as he locks eyes with his stupid blond, he feels himself start to return to the present. He flings his gaze about, doing another mental tally; no smoke, no gun, no blood. He didn't shoot Steve, he just got so far down the rabbit hole he couldn't tell what he was doing.

"Where are you, babydoll?" Steve asks, concern flooding his face. 

"Ho-home." Bucky feels the word catch on his tongue, the way it normally does after he spirals out. "I'm at- at home".

"Good, baby. Are you in any danger?" Steve taps his shoulder, and Bucky leans into it, craving touch.

"No, not-not in danger. Safe".

"That's right, babydoll!" Steve smiles, and Bucky can see relief in every inch of his face. "You're doing so good. Last question; does anyone here want to hurt you?"

"No." Bucky shakes his head, his skin crawling with the need to be held. "No one- no one is gonna hurt- hurt me".

"Good, babydoll. I'm very proud of you." Steve kisses his forehead, and Bucky slumps against his chest, lacking the energy to move. "Don't do that baby. Please".

"Can't move." Bucky murmurs, tears springing into his eyes. "I need a hug".

"Yeah, that's not going to be an option for a while." Steve grimaces again, holding his side, and Bucky feels his heart rate spike. "You kind of broke my ribs".

"Oh." Bucky says quietly. Steve nods, then reaches for his phone, and Sam's contact comes up on the screen.

"Hey." Steve says as he puts the phone up to his ear. "No, we're fine. Well, we're fine now".

Bucky watches as he nods, listening to the soldier on the other end.

"Yeah, no, it's not that. He kind of spiraled." Steve winces again, an audible gasp escaping him. "No, he, um... he broke my ribs".

Bucky can hear Sam laughing on the other end before Steve pulls the phone away from his ear.

"Really?" Steve says, rolling his eyes. Sam says something, and Steve nods. "Yeah, I get that, it's just- No, that's not what- Sam, I just said-"

Steve cuts off, his face screwing up with a rather unpleasant look.

"You're not listening to me!" Steve snaps, and Bucky flinches sharply, pain crossing his face. Steve instantly drops his defensive posture. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just a little frustrated with Sam, ok?"

Bucky nods slowly, still a little afraid. He knows Steve doesn't mean to yell, but the stupid punk is nothing if not vocal. He's always been that way, and Bucky supposes that some habits are harder to shake than others.

"Baby, I promise I'm not going to hurt you." Steve brushes Bucky's hair out of his face, and Bucky feels an ache form inside of him as the touch lingers on his skin.

"I know." Bucky murmurs again. "I just... I need to be held. Please?"

Steve gives him half a hug, but Bucky can see how he's nervous, how Steve doesn't quite want to touch him. He feels horrible, because he doesn't know if Steve will ever trust him again.

~Two weeks later~

They're at Tony's Christmas party, and Nat has drawn a trivia card in the game they're playing. She cackles loudly, then glares at Bucky, mischief in her eyes.

"*James, you're so dead*." She declares loudly in Russian. "Name the the five love languages".

"Oh, I actually know these!" Bucky sits up, startling Steve. "Um, affirmation, receiving gifts, um... Fuck!"

Nat starts giggling, and Bucky glares at her.

"I know these! Affirmation, receiving gifts, acts of service..." Bucky nods when Nat hesitates. "Um, time, I think? and touch".

"I'm actually shocked." Nat sits down, giving Bucky her version of a pout. "I'm shocked you knew all that".

"Well, I definitely know the touch one." Bucky chuckles, leaning against Steve. "I mean, I was suuuuuuper touch starved by the time I came back".

Steve wrinkles his forehead, and Bucky frowns suddenly.

"What do you mean, sugarpie?" Steve asks, and Bucky sits up, laughing nervously.

"I- Did I not tell you this?" Steve shakes his head, looking even more confused. "I primarily receive love through physical contact. I can receive it by other means, but that's the easiest way for me to perceive it".

"Oh." Steve frowns, then slowly puts his arm around Bucky. "So if I do this..."

Bucky has to resist the urge to tackle him. The past two weeks have been hell for him; Steve has been refusing to maintain contact with him for longer than thirty seconds, except when they're in bed. Bucky has been feeling more and more touch starved, and he physically shivers when Steve puts his arm around his shoulders.

"I'd say you're two seconds from getting me into the closest bedroom for the rest of the night." Bucky hisses lightly, leaning into Steve as the blond tightens his grip.

"Ew!" Peter groans, covering his ears.

"Steven, there's a child in the room." Nat gives Steve the eyebrow of disapproval. Steve gives her an incredulous look, then throws up his hand in disbelief.

"What did I do?"

Bucky grabs Steve's hand, then falls into his lap. Steve stiffens, and Bucky feels bad for making him nervous, but when he pulls Steve's hands down to rest against his back, that look of nervousness changes into confusion.

"That doesn't.... make you nervous?" Steve asks, pressing his hand against Bucky's back. Bucky has to resist the urge to moan in pleasure; he's been so starved lately, and he really doesn't know how much control he's going to have over his body in a few seconds.

"No. It feels so good..." Bucky ignores Peter's glare. "Oh, hush up. I haven't gotten this much contact in two weeks".

"Two weeks?" Nat's voice takes a sharp turn up, and she glares pointedly at Steve, clearly pissed. "Черт побери[Damn it], Steven! Were you trying to starve him?"

"I didn't know..." Steve looks guilty, and as he looks at Bucky, he can see how pained Steve is by the fact that he's been touch starved. "I'm sorry, Candy bear".

"That's a new one." Bucky says as Peter chokes on his drink. "The hell's up with you?"

"That's from 'Bubblegum Bitch'!" Peter points at Steve, a wicked grin breaking out on his face. "You said you didn't like it! You said-"

"Ok, fine, so maybe I like the stupid song!" Steve throws his hands up, exasperated. "Just... ugh! I'm never gonna hear the end of this".

"Steve Rogers, liking a pop song with swear words in it? Impossible!" Tony teases, laughing as Steve hides his face in his hands. "You only like songs from forever ago!"

"What other songs do you listen to?" Peter giggles as Tony starts singing the intro to a pop song.

"Sugarcake, please rescue me?" Steve pleads with Bucky, who just stands up and wanders into the kitchen. As much as it hurts to pull away, he needs to go slower or he's going to overload, and he would hate to spoil everyone's Christmas. "Babydoll, please!"

"No dice. You dug your grave, now lie in it." Bucky screws up his face as Nat cackles at him. "That's not how the phrase goes, is it?"

"It should be. It's more accurate. Honeybabe, pleaseeeee?"

"No!" Bucky giggles at Steve's expression. "You know if we start up here, we're not leaving".

"Innuendo!" Tony points at Bucky and Steve, looking quickly between them. "No super soldier sex in my tower!"

"Please, Stark, we all know you're just jealous you couldn't get something this good." Bucky laughs.

"Honeycake, please don't give him more ammo." Steve chuckles lightly, shaking his head.

"How many nicknames do you even have for him?" Peter asks as Tony says "I bet you call him 'Sweetie pie', too".

"Um...." Steve looks at Bucky, who shrugs. "Let me..."

Steve starts counting on his hand, giving up after he gets to five for the fifth time.

"A lot." Steve responds to Peter, pointedly ignoring Tony's gagging noises. "I guess it's part of how I express my love. Part of my love language, if you will".

Bucky pauses when Steve says that, then runs a mental tally of all the times that Steve called him by a cute nickname. It's too many tines for him to even count; in the past five minutes alone, Steve has called him by six different pet names. And Bucky knows that those pet names he can count are only a fraction of what he's actually been called.

Bucky decides to perform an experiment; over the next ten minutes, he calls Steve by a series of pet names, knowing that people often give love in the same way they receive it. And he's shocked by how much more tactile Steve is after those ten minutes, how much more willing Steve is to touch him, hug him, give him attention.

"Doll? How you feeling?" Bucky asks, noticing how Steve snuggles against him when he says those words.

"I'm doing great, sugarcake. How about you?"

"I'm doing wonderful, but you keep your hand where it's at and we might have a problem." Bucky laughs as Steve notices his hand extremely close to Bucky's balls and pulls back. "Thank you, babycakes".

"Hm." Steve sighs happily, looking drowsy. Bucky plays with his hair, humming along to a pop song Peter has been playing, and he smiles as Steve rubs his back, sliding his hand up and down in a circular pattern. Bucky feels warmth settle in him, nestling in his stomach and curling down... into...

"Goddamnit." Bucky hisses. He overdid it, and now he's two seconds from an erection. Between the constant touch and knowing how Steve calling him pet names is his equivalent of constantly loving on Bucky, he's starting to feel turned on. He squirms a little as Steve slides his hand up his back again, and almost instantly realizes that was a mistake. He feels the nudging of his pants tightening around his dick. Bucky groans, hoping Tony won't get wind of it.

"Doll? Could you maybe stop that for a quick second?" Bucky squirms again, feeling the heat of desire blossoming in his stomach. His face flushes a pale red as Steve sits up, concerned.

"You ok, sugarcake?" Steve accidently puts his hand on the inside of Bucky's thigh, but by the time he pulls away, the damage has been done; Bucky moans aloud, catching the attention of several people in the room. Tony stifles a giggle when he sees Bucky's face, but Nat and Sam just look at Steve, understanding in their eyes.

"Get him out of here." Nat says, throwing a pillow at Clint as he runs in with one of Bruce's beakers. "Give that back".

Bucky stifles another moan as Steve picks him up bridal style, touching him, sending him over the edge when he leans down and whispers, "Just a minute, sugarcake, and I'll have you on your back where you belong".

For as innocent as Steve can act, he is most certainly not an innocent person, and it begins to show as Steve starts to suck his neck not even two seconds after they've left the room. Bucky moans again, making all the noises he knows his blond dork likes. Steve starts to make some nice sounds as well, and Bucky has him pinned almost the second he gets Steve on the bed. Soon, they're both panting, and Bucky is sliding into Steve, making sure that he whimpers out those adorable pet names in between gasps.

"Do you love me, doll?" Bucky scratches Steve's back, not caring how rough he is; he hasn't gotten any in two weeks, and goddamn if he isn't pent up.

"Of course I love you, sugarcake. Please-" Steve cuts off in a gasp, driving up into Bucky as Bucky thrusts into him. "Please, harder, sugar, baby, harder!"

Bucky smiles, lowering himself as he thrusts again, pinning Steve as he presses his metal hand against Steve's back. Quite a few marks have already appeared on both of them, and as Bucky lightly bites the back of Steve's neck, he feels that heat return, a sign that he's close to his climax.

"Harder, babydoll, please!" Steve whimpers, and Bucky can tell by the tremble in his voice that Steve's close too. "Fuck me good, sugarcake".

"I'm close, doll, but I'll do my best." Bucky pulls Steve's hair lightly, then gasps as Steve drives up into him and he releases, muttering his boyfriend's name. "Oh, Stevie".

Steve follows him shortly after, lowering himself as his legs start to shake a little. Bucky smiles at Steve, murmuring sweet nothings as he plays with Steve's hair.

"You're so pretty." Bucky mutters. "Prettiest damn boy this side of Brooklyn. I'm so lucky, I get to have you all to myself".

"Yeah, well, Merry Christmas, you stupid jerk." Steve slurs drowsily. "Remind me to give you your present in the morning".

Bucky tilts his head, smiling.

"I thought you just did?"

"Jerk".

"Love you too, babydoll".

"L'vya, sugarcake".


End file.
